Ciclos
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Grimmjow había visto a Ichigo morir en numerosas ocasiones. [Grimmjow & Ichigo] Yaoi.


**Ciclos**

* * *

Grimmjow había visto a_ Ichigo_ morir en numerosas ocasiones.

Debía admitir que la primera vez, pese a que se resistió a exteriorizarlo y cada fibra de su ser colaboró al enorme engaño mostrándose insensible, en lo más profundo de sí mismo —allá donde no era tanto un Hollow— lo resintió. Y quizás la segunda también. Pero se adecuó sin mucha dificultad, y ahora lo aceptaba con resignación. Incluso, a veces, anhelaba la llegada de ese suceso, pues marcaría el inicio de la vida espiritual del otro, ésa que podía alargarse por siglos.

Sin embargo, no desdeñaba del todo las épocas en que Ichigo habitaba entre humanos. Observarlo había resultado a lo mínimo entretenido; su eterna fragilidad le parecía sumamente entrañable. Un resfriado lo tenía en cama por días, un rechazo amoroso causaba un efecto similar. Era endeble, necesitaba protección. A Grimmjow le tomó considerable tiempo darse cuenta de que había acabado siendo precisamente eso para aquél, un perseverante vigilante. Aunque por supuesto, no había buscado dicho papel, simplemente había sucedido así.

Inicialmente, fue una sorpresa arrebatadora toparse con Ichigo después de lustros de haberlo visto morir. Todavía recordaba la característica mirada fiera, los llamativos cabellos naranjas encrespados sobre su cabeza, la postura defensiva mientras sostenía una enorme zanpakutou, dirigiéndola justo hacia él con letal intención.

En ese entonces, Grimmjow no se aguantó las profundas carcajadas cargadas de goce que casi doblaron su cuerpo y estremecieron al joven Shinigami, quien no tenía idea de lo que esa desconcertante criatura era. Ciertamente superaba la definición de Hollow, y él, inexperto, no sabía ponerle nombre.

Iniciaron una dinámica terriblemente familiar para el Arrancar: presa y victimario, enemigos mortales que se perseguían mutuamente sin ceder jamás al otro. La obsesión de antaño resurgió como si se tratara de ayer; aun si _este_ Ichigo no lo recordaba, Grimmjow no tuvo que explicárselo. No quiso tomarse la molestia de hacerlo. Simplemente lo buscó justo como lo había hecho la primera vez, y descubrió reacciones idénticas, el enfermizo interés correspondido. El desenlace fue inevitable, pasional, desquiciado; lo que ellos desde siempre eran juntos.

Compartieron esa primera eternidad en tortuosa complicidad.

Luego al alma del Shinigami le llegó la hora de volver a una vida terrenal. Ichigo nació, y Grimmjow fue olvidado de nuevo. Se vio ahogado de ira, fue poseído salvajemente por una frustración que le hizo sentirse ciego y sordo, que escoció a su sangre y tiró desgarradoramente de su corazón fantasma; ése que el agujero en su abdomen representaba. Su mente se apagó por una extensión de tiempo que no fue capaz de cuantificar, y aquella furia se tradujo en desmedida destrucción de la que apenas fue consciente. Cual autómata exterminó miles de Hollows en un intento fútil de desquitarse. El resultado fue la mitad de Hueco mundo en absoluta desolación.

Y en contra de todo lo que la poca razón que le quedaba le ordenaba, descendió a un cielo claro y cálido, y fue a visitarlo. En esa ocasión decidió contarle todo, hasta el último detalle del pasado que los dos habían creado. El muchacho lo creyó una visión de inframundo, un demonio como los que en ciertos días tormentosos lograba divisar en el firmamento. El temor lo dejó estupefacto y estuvo cercano a desmayarse, conmocionado por el extraño sujeto que había salido directamente de sus pesadillas para perturbarlo, encandilado por su enigmática apariencia y confundido sin remedio por sus absurdas palabras.

Fastidiado en desmedida ante las desesperantes reacciones de _este_ Ichigo, Grimmjow lo dejó en paz y esperó a que muriera para conocerlo otra vez como el mismo Shinigami que estaba destinado a darle caza perpetuamente.

La historia se repitió y Grimmjow aprendió de sus errores. No volvió a acercarse al humano, simplemente esperó a que tal etapa finalizara, a que su alma creciera asquerosamente lenta en Soul Society y se convirtiera en Shinigami. De cualquier forma, Ichigo siempre lo olvidaba, y la cantidad de años que podía alcanzar a vivir en el mundo real era insignificante en comparación a los siglos que convivirían después como naturales enemigos.

Cuando varios de esos ciclos se repitieron, un conformismo irremediable se fue asentando en el individuo inmortal a quien nadie superaba en poder, a quien nadie nunca podría privar de vida. El último de las Espadas.

El Shinigami siempre estaría ahí, él siempre estaría ahí. No había razón para saturarse uno del otro, y por ello, en un raro día se hartó de su propia impaciencia. Y a manera de castigo, o más probablemente, para demostrar a la nada que lo rodeaba que no estaba irremediablemente adicto a esa historia condenada a la repetición perenne, simplemente se alejó por un tiempo indefinido y de manera cortante. Se perdió de un ciclo entero sumido en una especie de hibernación auto impuesta. La parte más cínica de sí mismo lo tomó como vacaciones y gustó de creer que otorgó el mismo tipo de descanso a aquél.

Se confió. Lo perdió de vista. Ichigo volvió a nacer y él no se enteró exactamente de cuándo ni dónde.

Lo buscó angustiosamente, indignado ante su propia ansiedad por verlo de nuevo cuando había sido una decisión propia la que lo mantuvo alejado por más tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Había roto el pacto que sólo él conocía, había dejado al otro solo y ahora estaba siendo sancionado por ello.

Pero no fue tan difícil encontrarlo una vez que se ordenó compostura y agudizó sus sentidos. Ichigo jamás se desharía de su esencia, su ridículo reiatsu; el improbable poder espiritual que nunca fallaría en asegurarle un puesto entre las divisiones del Seiretiei cuando su alma estuviera lista para ello.

El mundo cambió, jamás dejó de hacerlo, pero Grimmjow nunca prestaba atención a otra evolución que no fuera la de Ichigo. Esos cambios materiales no le concernían de cualquier modo. Los humanos continuaban sintiéndose como tal, viviendo vidas fugaces y muriendo muertes patéticas. Ningún avance tecnológico, ninguna nueva moda, filosofía o religión conseguiría salvarlos de sus irremediables destinos.

Ichigo, por el contrario, no cambiaba demasiado. Incluso si llegaba a ostentar un nombre distinto, las decisiones más trascendentales de su vida acababan siendo similares, su personalidad con alteraciones imperceptibles. Incomprensiblemente, Grimmjow no se había aburrido.

El _Ichigo_ que buscaba en estos momentos debía ser aún bastante joven, si es que todavía podía confiar en sus desordenados cálculos. Comprobó sus suposiciones la tarde nublada en que finalmente lo localizó, corriendo en los alrededores de un azaroso parque con terrible premura.

Elevado a varios metros de distancia en el aire, observó la desesperada carrera del niño que no pasaría de unos diez años. Ubicó enseguida aquello de lo que huía, lo había percibido antes de llegar ahí: un escurridizo y hambriento hollow que se había dejado tentar por la intensa energía espiritual de ese pequeño humano.

Se estaba demorando para reaccionar.

En ese crítico instante mientras la vida del otro pendía de un frágil hilo, aguardando sólo por su misericordia, una posibilidad que a veces se consentía considerar apareció repentinamente en su cabeza, distrayéndolo...

Dicha idea que ocasionalmente lo asaltaba consistía en la decisión de permitirse ser cortado por algún Shinigami. Tal vez así cualquier resquicio de alma que pudiera quedarle sería purificada y se uniría a la cuantiosa comunidad de espíritus que protagonizaban sus propios ciclos de nacimiento, muerte y reencarnación. Claro que tal cosa significaría no volver a coincidir jamás con Ichigo y borrarlo de su memoria de manera categórica. Generalmente despedía esa opción sin demora, aunque a ratos sonara tan cómoda. Y es que en los momentos de mayor flaqueza en verdad conseguía sentirse repugnantemente exhausto…

Parpadeó despabilándose cuando el insignificante Hollow rugió intensificando su energía espiritual. Movió la mirada hasta clavar sus pupilas celestes en los cortos cabellos naranjas que se revolvían agitados por la velocidad que distinguía a los pasos de su dueño.

¿Y si dejaba a aquel famélico Hollow matar al frágil humano? El ciclo se detendría; aquello a lo que nunca pensó verle conclusión sería efectivamente cancelado. Si Ichigo moría de esa manera, su alma desaparecería irreversiblemente.

Grimmjow sería libre al fin.

Y entonces, ¿qué le quedaría por hacer? ¿A quién esperaría? ¿Qué promesa de reencuentro lo impulsaría a soportar las eras de tedio insufrible?

Tenía que salvarlo, el motivo era simple. Si Ichigo no vivía, moría, y volvía a vivir para él, lo único que le daba sentido a su injustificable existencia se perdería.

Ichigo tropezó, el Hollow acortó la distancia que los separaba en un milisegundo. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, pero el chico no gritó ni lloró, sólo miró con ojos bien abiertos al par de bestias que ahora tenía enfrente; esa que llevaba varios agobiantes minutos persiguiéndolo, y esa otra que surgió de la nada y convirtió a la primera en polvo.

—Te encontré a tiempo, tienes suerte. —Por alguna razón las palabras se escucharon recriminatorias. Aturdido por todo lo que acababa de acontecer y desconfiado del… ¿hombre? que lo miraba altivamente y con severidad, Ichigo no se movió de su lugar en el piso. Le tomó un par de minutos acompasar su ritmo respiratorio y convencerse de que estaba a salvo. No apartó los ojos de la alta figura cuya imponente sombra lo cubría.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —finalmente preguntó, reparando en la inusitada información que el otro había otorgado. Enarcó las cejas y lo miró con cierto espanto.

—Hn.

—No te conozco. —«_No me recuerdas»._

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y escupió al suelo despidiendo el comentario de Ichigo. Éste se levantó con algo de torpeza y sacudió el polvo de su ropa, luego llevó una mano a su cabeza y rascó su nuca vacilantemente. Plasmó en su rostro un gesto de absoluta confusión.

—¿Eres amigo de esos monstruos? —Ichigo enseguida arrugó la nariz arrepintiéndose de su pregunta, concluyéndola innecesaria, pues, ¿no acababa aquél de eliminar a una de las mencionadas criaturas?

—¿Tú qué crees? —indagó Grimmjow, sus ojos chispeando divertidos. Ichigo entrecerró los suyos, sintiéndose desafiado.

—Te pareces a ellos. —«_Te sientes como ellos»_, sería más preciso. Pese a eso, la desconfianza de Ichigo comenzó a disolverse rápidamente. Olvidó momentáneamente lo sacudido que se sentía y logró hacerse de la suficiente desenvoltura como para analizar al otro de pies a cabeza sin guardar discreción. Tampoco consideró ofensivo inquirir sobre el detalle que magnetizó su atención de manera más evidente.

—¿Duele? —Señaló hacia su mejilla.

—No, se siente como si no hubiera nada ahí. —Ichigo le había hecho esa pregunta un millar de veces antes, y su respuesta siempre dejaba a aquél igual, con una mirada perpleja y el ceño fruncido en incomprensión.

Jamás pararía de juzgar extravagante el que la simple porción de máscara terminara interesándolo más que el notorio agujero en su abdomen.

Ichigo tenía otras interrogantes al respecto, «_¿Se puede quitar? ¿Es hueso de verdad?»,_ mas optó por no darles voz, al menos no todavía. Por supuesto que le despertaba curiosidad, pero ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a cosas extrañas. Desde que podía recordar conocía aspectos del mundo que nadie más veía, que quizás sólo existían en su mente, como la aparición con la que hablaba justo entonces.

—Tengo que volver a casa —declaró dudoso, reviviendo su previa turbación. Supuestamente iría a los entrenamientos de fútbol pero ya se había retrasado de más gracias a la interrupción del monstruo, y después de esa peligrosa experiencia le quedaban pocas ganas de andar afuera.

Grimmjow se mantuvo en silencio, estudiando al niño con desproporcionada atención. Ante la falta de una réplica, Ichigo se sintió un tanto nervioso, cambió el peso de pie y miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo; a lo mejor en cualquier momento vería más criaturas imaginarias.

—Adiós, y gracias por ayudarme… —Miró con cierta suspicacia la expresión indescifrable que el otro portaba. La única respuesta que recibió fue un leve encogimiento de hombros que no atinó a interpretar.

Determinando que ese día sólo parecía ir aumentando en niveles de rareza, Ichigo soltó un suspiro cansado y dio la vuelta, pero no avanzó cinco pasos cuando se percató de que estaba siendo seguido. Decidió ignorarlo al principio; algunos simplemente se esfumaban por sí solos. Sin embargo, los minutos transcurrieron sin ninguna variación. Ya estaba a un par de cuadras de su casa y todavía era capaz de percibir la presencia de aquél ser de cabellos cian a pocos metros tras de sí.

—¿Qué haces? —Volteó sobre su hombro para atravesar al mayor con inquisitivas pupilas, enfurruñándose ligeramente—. ¿Me seguirás como los otros fantasmas? —reclamó fastidiado en anticipación.

Grimmjow le dedicó una media sonrisa conocedora.

—No… ellos ya no se acercarán. —La presencia del Arrancar sería más que suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquier alma vagabunda que deseara pegarse a la llama viviente que era ese chico.

A Ichigo aquella respuesta, si bien escueta, pareció emocionarle. Asomó una pequeña sonrisa y relajó visiblemente su andar, sin preocuparse más por la permanencia de su misterioso acompañante.

—¡Genial! —Es que llegaban a ser verdaderamente hostigadores.

Y Grimmjow lo sería también. No volvería a perderlo de vista.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
